


Love Crime

by pumpkinpeasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Serial Killer Castiel, Serial Killer Dean, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, True Love, killing as a metaphor for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of their anniversary, serial killer husbands Dean and Castiel celebrate their marriage with a bloodbath.</p><p>Porn. Unmitigated porn, with graphic depictions of blood and Destiel being kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Crime

It was times like this, when Castiel could just let his head tip back and feel the hot, pleasant rush down his body, that made him want to make love. He could feel the thick liquid bathing his body, he could feel the edge of the bathtub against the nape of his neck, but he was at a loss. This wasn’t going to last forever, and he was still waiting for Dean to finish opening him up. The man couldn’t stop watching him.  
  
Cas wriggled a little in the bath, spreading his legs a bit wider for Dean to have total access. Blood was in the place of water, but that only made this a thousand times sweeter. Cas smiled at Dean, whose eyes were wide and mouth parted in a sigh. His hand dipped beneath the dark red, pulling it up in strands that fell back down in fluid tumbles of scarlet. Their light skin was a jolting contrast to the deep, beautiful crimson tides in their bath.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow at Dean, feeling his fingers scissoring in his hole. Those two fingers, blood lubing up his entrance for his husband. Cas licked his lips; Dean looked so appetising, right about now. His sunkissed skin was more gorgeous than ever, body moving perfectly, hair mussed and green eyes dark with sinful intent. Their bodies stained red from the blood, mostly from the shoulders down, Castiel playfully splashing a little at Dean.  
  
“Another?” Dean asked softly, ring finger nudging at Cas’s hole.  
  
“Another.”  
  
Castiel’s head tipped back in a moan when he pushed it in, past his tight barrier, bloody hands combing bloody tracks through his dark locks. Burgundy glimmered in the low candlelight, Dean fingerfucking his husband with a smirk on those pretty lips.  
  
“You’re amazing, you know that, Cas?” he whispered, those three fingers opening him up nice and wide. “I couldn’t have done this without you.”  
  
Castiel chuckled. “God knows where you’d be, without the love of a horrible man.”  
  
“You’re not horrible for this, Cas.” he murmured, “You’re beautiful.”  
  
“Evil, as you know better than most, may have a beautiful face.” Castiel retorted. He let one hand slide down his chest, streaking down his stomach with bloody fingers, till it dipped past the quivering redness and touched himself.  
  
His hand curled around his own cock, flesh seeking flesh, dark blue eyes watching Dean’s chiseled chest heaving. He was captured by the sight of Cas massaging his aching member, the pristine cherry liquid splashing a bit around his wrist. The strong, coppery scent of blood was all too familiar, by now. It was like soothing aromas of the past, present, and future.  
  
“Don’t come, yet.” Dean laughed wryly, “We’re just getting started.”  
  
“Then get inside me now, or I _swear,_ Dean Winchester--”  
  
“Alright.” he said, nodding. Castiel purred in content, raising his hand from the red darkness.  
  
Dean rubbed his own cock, slicking it with the thick, scarlet substance. Castiel wrapped his dripping-red legs around Dean’s waist, pale skin slick with blood, the crimson remnants of their victims running back down into the bath in rivulets. Two bloody arms draped around Dean’s shoulders, the man’s mouth twisting into a dark, contemptuous smirk, as he rubbed the head of his dick against Cas’s gaping hole.  
  
He smeared the redness over Dean’s face, like some grotesque pastiche of makeup, a bloody mask, painted by his lover. Dean slowly pushed in, Castiel’s jaw clenching as he was filled up. His husband was big; big enough to make him knot his fingers in his hair, and try to stifle a whimper as he took him in.  
  
“My beautiful angel.” Dean gasped, Cas delicately allowing him to sink into his tight, hot hole. They were wet, dripping blood, flushed and sweaty, Dean letting out a sigh when he bottomed out.  
  
Cas gripped the edges of the bathtub, raising his torso up, blood running back down into where it came. His long neck relaxed, and he felt Dean eagerly rubbing his chest with two warm, crimson-stained hands.  He cupped his hands behind Castiel, scooping up some of the scarlet fluid, and drizzled it down the tender hollow of Cas’s neck. He cupped more, his fingers nudging at Cas’s mouth. He opened his lips, let Dean feed him. The hot, thick blood slid down his throat, tasting coppery, sweet and fresh.  
  
“Dean, _move.”_ he gasped.  
  
Dean took hold of Cas’s body, started thrusting. Dean’s cock suddenly pulled out almost completely, then was driven back in, Castiel’s eyes scrunching shut, body arching when Dean repeated the motion. The pool of blood was splashing around them, Dean’s hips punching forward, splatters of blood painting Cas’s body on each thrust.  
  
“You’re - _oh, God--_ you’re hungrier than I thought…” he keened, Dean spearing him back onto his thick, throbbing shaft.  
  
“Cas… _Fuck,_ baby, you’re so tight…” Dean grunted, rotating his hips, grinding up against his hole. The heavy, tight pressure was making Cas’s own cock twitch, Dean’s balls rubbing flush against his ass.  
  
Dean’s tempo was becoming more regular, thrusts reaching a satisfactory speed. He felt each timed punch of Dean’s hips, his body whining for more a second before the next spearing would come. Blood rippled against his back, splashed over the edges of the tub, splattering onto the floor. The candles’ flames quivered. Castiel arched again, as Dean ground into his sweet spot with the head of his dick.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Cas…” Dean swore.  
  
_“Dean!”_ he whined, trembling.  
  
Nothing could top this. There would never be, nor had there ever been, something better than being fucked into bliss in a bath of blood. Having an ample, fat, veiny cock throbbing inside him, having his prostate stricken hard on each rut, Dean’s hands rubbing blood all over his arching, wanton body. More dark redness splashed over his chest, some catching in his open, gasping mouth. Dean fucked him hard, hands grabbing him and pulling him up into his arms.  
  
“Dean--” he tried, but was shut off with a hungry, biting kiss.  
  
Dean was trying to smother him with his own mouth, blood gushing over the edges of the bathtub as he rocked Cas’s body into ecstasy. His fingernails dragged bright red scratches down Castiel’s shoulders, Dean just holding him up in his strong arms and pounding him with a vicious intent. Dean sucked Cas’s lower lip into his mouth, teething gently, as he struck that tiny bundle of nerves again.  
  
Cas arched into his chest, whimpering, gripping Dean’s neck for dear life. Castiel couldn’t stop himself from fucking himself down onto Dean’s dick, his own neglected cock throbbing, pinned painfully between their blood-slicked bellies. His heart was ringing in his ears, mouth parted, a groan of excitement escaping his lips.  
  
“Dean! Dean, _harder, please…”_ he gasped, the blood writhing around them, the force of Dean’s fucks jostling the red fluid from its bath.  
  
_“Cas, fuck!_ Mmnh, God, you’re so perfect…” he cursed, knotting his finger into Cas’s hair and yanking his head back, just so he could sink a deep bite into that precious throat.  
  
“A-Aah!” Cas choked on his own cries, Dean proudly speeding up his thrusts to meet Castiel’s desire.  
  
The man spread his legs wider, an invitation to ruin him with unmitigated debauchery. He rocked in time with Dean’s thrusts, feeling the man still teething at his neck, soothing the bitten skin with little kisses and kitten-licks. All he could hear was the loud splashing of blood, his and his partner’s moans, the driving of Dean’s fat cock into his hole… It was everything, for a while.  
  
Cas could barely breathe, barely think, his heart taking control of his mind. He felt that hot, perfect coiling sensation in his gut, his pelvis. Dean’s strokes were becoming jagged and forceful. He locked his arms around Dean’s neck, snatched up his gaze with his own eyes, and watched him fuck.  
  
“Cas-- _Castiel…”_ he moaned softly, his smile turning wry as Cas’s face screwed up in his efforts to last. He chuckled darkly, watching Castiel try to keep his eye contact, but he was ready to burst on Dean’s cock, untouched.  
  
“Gonna come, Cas?” he teased, taunting him as he fucked out his hole, “C'mon. C'mon, babe, come on my cock.”  
  
“Dean, right-- _Right there!”_ he cried out, Dean rutting perfectly against his prostate, jabbing at it hard with his dick. The full, fat length of Dean’s shaft scraped over it, making him cry and mewl, blood drying on their skin. “Please, right there!”  
  
Then, it was Dean’s turn to scoop up some blood and paint it all over Castiel’s face. He rubbed the tacky, garnet liquid over Cas’s flushed, sweating cheeks, his tensing temples, over a knitted brow, then down his nose. The man felt Dean’s fingers painting him like a formerly-blank canvas, blood smeared over his lips in a sickly approximation of lipstick.  
  
Castiel came first. He let himself go, fucking down hard onto Dean’s cock, eyes rolling back, his own dick pulsing and erupting in a white splatter over his stomach. Dean held him close, cradling him through his orgasm, the hot, pooled blood in the bath nestling them closer than ever, as Castiel’s vision momentarily was gone.  
  
He arched over and over, clenching rough and needy around Dean’s dick, driving his husband to the edge, his whimpers echoing through the bathroom. Dean’s hand caught some of his milky come, adding it to the mixture on his face with a few deft strokes of his fingertips. Still shaking, Castiel was grabbed viciously and Dean kept fucking his spent, slack form.  
  
“Dean…” he mewled.  
  
More. Dean fucked him more, rubbing his own come all over his belly, hand stained with not only red, but with white. On another punch of his hips, Castiel gasped hard and felt another orgasm ricochet through him, sending him into an unexpected moment of ecstasy.  
  
Cas was falling to pieces, before Dean could no longer control himself and he was fucking out Cas’s hole with a vengeance. The man’s arms were held limply around his husband, and he felt Dean tense hard right before he came.  
  
Dean trembled and shook, a cruel quiver running down his spine, balls aching, then his cock pulsed inside Castiel, coming deep within his lover. He filled him up, grabbing and groping, gasping, pouring himself out. His sticky whiteness spurted freely into Cas’s hole, thick ropes and strands of himself filling Cas’s inner walls, his milky marking staying inside.  
  
“Shh, shh…” Castiel soothed him, panting as he clung to Dean.  
  
“I… I love you, so much, Cas… You can’t even imagine.” he nearly wept into his husband’s shoulder.  
  
Castiel ran one blood-soaked hand through Dean’s chocolate locks, his free hand dipping down to run through the viscid white come on his belly. Fingers coated in his own release, he brought them up to Dean’s mouth, pushing two fingers past his pouty pink lips.  
  
Dean let his eyes fall shut. His skilled, wet tongue laved lovingly over those fingers, sucking off the salty-sweet, creamy mixture of come and blood. Castiel never forgot moments like these. When he and Dean were partners in their own animalistic spirits. When they were, truly, one in the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I... I just... I don't even know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
